In Amestris
by XanimegrrlX
Summary: My first Fanfic! The host club ends up in the Fullmetal Alchemist world. what mishaps, adventures, and funny moments await them? Slight AU, the 2003 anime an brotherhood are slightly merged. Rated T just to be safe, mainly for Ed's pretty vocabulary.
1. Prolouge: The Door

**AN: welcome to my first fanfic! a crossover might be a lofty goal for my first story but I hope it turns out. ****I can only write on the weekends so expect 1-2 chapters a week on the weekends. I am determined to finish this story because I have plans for a sequel. Also I will write in third-person omniscient unless otherwise specified**

**Disclaimer:I wish i owned one of these, but i sadly do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club.**

don't know how to make those neat lines

It was the last day of the school year and the host club had just stopped doing business. The guests filed out in a drawn-out procession.

"Hey Harui! What're your plans for summer break?" the twins asked in unison after the last stragglers were out of sight.

"None of your business!" Haruhi growled, not wanting the host club members bothering her on her months of relative peace. Her tone combined with her dark gaze caused the twins to sweatdrop, and wth that they decided to stop asking Haruhi about her summer plans. She sighed, turned around, and noticed that an ominous metal door had appeared on the wall separating the "abandoned" music room and the dark magic club room. Having already been thoroughly irritated by the twin's antics, Haruhi had no patience for ridiculous things such as randomly appearing doors.

"Nekozawa senpai! Stop trying to impress us! If you want to talk come in through the NORMAL door!" she exclaimed angrily while advancing on the door. At that instant everybody in the room heard a monkey screeching and before Haruhi knew what was happening she was falling through the large door.

"What do you want" asked Nekozawa, poking his head out of a large gothic wood door that had suddenly appeared next to the metal one. The club members looked at Nekozawa, then at the metal door, and again at Nekozawa, and back to the imposing door.

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey cried as he dashed through the door, Mori close on his heels.

"HARUHIII! DADDY'S COMING!" shouted Tamaki as he ran through the door.

"Boss wait up!" the twins followed.

Kyouya was left standing in the room alone, with the exception of Nekozawa. Without a word he calmly walked through the door.

Little did the club members know that this "door" would better be described as a gate, or rather the Gate Of Truth.

still don't know how to make those neat lines =(

**Sorry it was so short T_T. I wanted to put in a break here and i dont think the chapter needs anything else. please read and review...why do they say read and review (I propably sound like a noob saying this, but I am a noob so it's ok with me)? I mean if you are at the bottom of the page you have propably already read it...oh well...I would really like some reviews, and constructive criticism is very welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1:Operation Where The Hell R We?

**I bet you didnt think that i would post the second chapter a day after i posted the first chapter, but i did =D. i kinda need to tell you something that is important to the plot. This is happening afer the fifth labratory, in fact it starts maybe half a day before they go to Dublith. also i am mostly going off brotherhood and the manga, however i might add slight references to the 2003 anime, for example i might mention psiren or something like that. also ed is on this chapter...and he swears...a lot. for my two reviewers:**

**Anquitil: thank you for the compliment, and thanx a ton for the advice on break lines, i owe you a lot ^.^ your review was the very first i ever got, and it made me more confident in my writing when i read your review so thanx for that as well.**

**Aimiz: yeah, i had a feeling that i wasnt using enough details, but i think that i failed to adress this problem. in fact while i was writing this i thought "needs more detail" and so i added one sentence to add detail...but thats about it...i'll underline the sentence with my descriptive writing**

**both of you get a giant cookie (^.^)O**

**Disclaimer: when say i dont own fma and ohshc i'm crying, but if i ever say i do own them i will be lying.**

* * *

><p>Haruhi woke under a pile of Host Club members.<p>

She decided to try and squirm her way out from under the six boys, but unfortunately she wasn't strong enough. However, her squirming did awaken the two boys closest to her, Mori and Honey.

"Takashi...What happened?" asked Honey sleepily.

"Don't know." he replied. He futilely tried to get himself and Honey out from under the members who were still unconscious. This woke Tamaki, who had always been a light sleeper.

"HARUHI! DADDY'LL SAVE YOU!" He shouted without assessing the situation, so basically in typical Tamaki fashion. His outburst caused the twins to wake up.

"Ouch..." groaned Hikaru.

"...My ears." finished Kaoru.

"You guys are squishing me!" Honey complained.

"I don't think I will be able to breathe much longer" said Haruhi in a faint voice.

"GET OFF YOU DOPPELGANGERS! YOU'RE KILLING HARUHI!" screeched "the King".

"We would..." stated Hikaru

"But Kyouya is in the way." continued Kaoru.

"And he's still asleep." they finished in unison.

"Then WAKE HIM UP!" shouted Tamaki.

The three of them tried to awaken Kyouya but after ten seconds of shouting as loud as they could, much to the protests of Haruhi, Honey, and Mori, they gave up.

"Well...it can't be helped." sighed Hikaru, and with that twins kicked him off of the top of the pile and onto the dirt, then they hopped off of the pile themselves. Tamaki practically threw Mori and Honey off of Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...but where are we?" she responded.

It was then that the boys noticed their surroundings. Many strangely-dressed people were staring at them and all of the buildings and structures looked very old-fashioned.

"Hmm...TEAM! ASSEMBLE!" barked Tamaki. The club members arranged themselves at relative attention, even Kyouya, who seemed to have magically regained consciousness. "We seem to have found ourselves in unfamiliar surroundings." he started scribbling on a large whiteboard. _"Where did he get that from?" _thought Haruhi. Tamaki continued "We'll split into groups of two and spread out. Try to gather as much information about this place as you can. We will meet up back here in exactly one hour. Commence operation 'Find Information On This Strange Place Where We Seem To Have Randomly Appeared' a.k.a. 'Operation Where The Hell Are We?'!"

"We call Haruhi!" announced the twins.

"You can't! I said groups of two!"exclaimed Tamaki.

"But boss, we have an uneven group of people, unless you want Haruhi to go by herself," said Kaoru.

"In that case Haruhi is coming with me and Kyouya. There's no way I'm letting her go with you creepy doppelgangers," replied Tamaki.

"Tamaki-senpai I think that you're creepier than the twins," stated Haruhi. Tamaki started sulking in his emo-corner.

"C'mon Takashi lets go find some cake...I mean information" said Honey cheerily.

"Let's go Haruhi," said the twins, dragging Haruhi in the direction opposite of Honey and Mori.

"Tamaki, lets go. The others have already left," said Kyouya.

"Oh...okay," said Tamaki. And with that they set off. They soon ran into a young woman that Tamaki thought would be willing to help them."Ah my fair princess," he said while grabbing her hand,"do you happen to know where we are? My friend and I have never been in this area before."

"Oh," she said while slightly blushing,"Did you fall asleep on your train and miss your stop?" Kyouya was, of course writing notes on the whole discussion.

"Yes, I feel stupid for making such a simple mistake but I am glad that I did," he said "for if I had gotten off at the last stop I would never have met you, my love."

She slapped Tamaki. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEPY SICKO!" she shouted and ran away. Apparently the red on her cheeks had been from anger. Tamaki started sulking again.

"Kyouya, Haruhi thinks I'm creepy...and so did that girl. Am I really that creepy?" asked Tamaki in a soft voice, as if he were afraid of the answer.

Kyouya sighed and said, "I think that you don't know how to control yourself." Unfortunately Kyouya's statement only lowered Tamaki's mood. After a few minutes of sulking he pulled himself together, and that was when they were suddenly surrounded by five men holding guns.

"We have been ordered to place you under custody, please do not resist" said one of the gun-toting men. Honey and Mori were somewhere else so the two boys surrendered without a fight.

* * *

><p>With Mori and Honey...<p>

They walked into a building and the scents of fresh buttery bread and homemade frosting hit their nostrils.

"I want this one," said Honey as he pointed to a small chocolate cake garnished with strawberries.

Mori asked the shopkeeper at the bakery, "How much?"

"750 cenz," replied the shopkeeper.

"What's a cenz?" asked Honey innocently.

"You're kidding right? It's the official currency of Amestris!" he exclaimed, obviously shocked. Honey wanted to ask what Amestris was but the man seemed to be on the brink of anger so he held off.

"We don't have any cenz. Is there some other way we could pay you for the cake?" asked Mori, and his thoughts afterward were _"I think that was the longest thing I have ever said."_

"Sorry," he replied, "I run a business, not a charity." Honey, spirits smashed, broke into tears. "Quit being so noisy, I have a shop to run!" growled the shopkeeper, obviously he had little patience for children. Honey trudged out solemnly, as if he were walking to a funeral, and Mori followed close behind. Once they had exited the shop they realized that the entrance had been surrounded by many men in strange blue uniforms, one could only guess that they were part of some sort of law enforcement organization.

"Are you sure it's them?" asked a young man.

"There's no way it couldn't be, look at those clothes." replied an older one. Honey assumed a defensive position.

"Mitskuni, no" said Mori in that toneless voice of his. Honey instantly understood that it would be unwise to cause a disturbance, plus according to the clothes comment they were probably after the others as well. Handcuffs were slapped on and the two were thrown in the back of a large van.

"I hope Haru-chan and the others are okay" said Honey as they were driven to who-knows-where.

* * *

><p>With Hikaru Kaoru and Haruhi.<p>

"Do you guys have any idea what you're doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Not particularly..." said Kaoru

"We're just going to walk around and watch these people." said Hikaru.

"Oh I get it!," said Haruhi, "this way we can get a whole bunch of information without being conspicuous!" The twins nodded and pretended that this had been their plan, when in reality they never had one. Luckily for them, they heard some pretty interesting snippets of conversations.

"...aw a State Alchemist, he made a cannon out of the ground, it wa..."

"...eard there might be another war in the east an..."

"...ost me 500,000 cenz and the louzy automail broke a week after it was inst..."

"...at a train got hijacked by extremis..."

"...ting dangerous here, maybe we shou..."

"...rderer killing State Alchemists, scary don..."

"...een riots in Liore, lots of bloodshe..."

Unfortunately they didn't understand any of the subjects that sounded important. Soon an hour had passed and the three headed toward the meeting spot. Once they got there they noticed that the others hadn't arrived yet. Five minutes passed and no one came. Three minutes after that they were confronted by a bunch of official-looking guys with guns

"The last three targets have been acquired" said one of the men into his radio.

"What did you do with our friends?" shouted Kaoru.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon enough." said a man with bright red hair. That sentence sent chills of horror through the three. Their friends had been killed by these men.

"We suggest that you don't resist" said one of the tallest men.

"After hearing that you murdered our friends and plan to kill us you expect us to not resist!" exclaimed Hikaru, "How idiotic can you get?"

Radio-man proceeded to whack red-head with the butt of his handgun. "What my subordinate meant to say is that we have your buddies in custody and that you three are going to join them in a jail cell until we know what to do with you." Even though their situation still sucked the three club members were relieved that they weren't about to be shot.

"Okay we'll come with you," said Haruhi, "after all it's better than being shot!"After a short drive they were thrown in the jail cell where Honey, Mori, Tamaki, and Kyouya were already imprisoned. The group shared all of the information that they had gathered, but sadly it wasn't very helpful.

* * *

><p>In a hospital in Central.<p>

"Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist, a call for you," said a nurse as she walked in with the phone.

"Hello?" said Ed as he picked up the phone.

"Fullmetal, how's your search going?" the voice of Colonel Mustang replied over the phone.

"Shut the hell up you colonel bastard."

"I've heard that you're not doing anything important right now, correct?"

"Why do you care?"

"I want you to come back to East City, I have a mission for you."

"And what if I say that I'm busy?"

"I'd say that this mission might give you a lead on achieving your goal."

"Fine I'm coming you fucking ass hole, but this better be worth it!" and he hung up.

"What did Colonel Mustang want?" asked Winry.

"That son-of-a-bitch wants us to go to East City," said Ed, "though I am relieved that we have an excuse to avoid seeing teacher for a little while longer."

"Yeah, me too brother," said Al.

"Well I guess we're going to East City," said Ed, "and Winry, you should go back to Resembool, I bet granny's getting lonely." A few hours later they boarded the train. Halfway to East City Winry got on a different train that would take her to Resembool.

"Brother, what do you think this mission will be about?" asked Al as their train lurched into the station at East City.

"I haven't got a clue Al, but we'll find out soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! a realistic-sized chapter (I hope)! review and you will get a cookie too!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Interrogation

**I'm soo sorry! i was planning on posting this last sunday but i was too lazy to finish writing it T_T and then I was going to post it yesterday, or rather earlier today (3:00 am ish) but i was too tired to finish it, but here it is.**

**also just some info on my writing process. my school has 4-day weeks so on thursday, friday, and saturday i can stay up as long as i want. that's when i write. i try to write one chapter a night on thse nights and i post the chapter early in the morning. however after i post it i re-read it from fanfiction because for some reason reading it in a different format helps me spot mistakes. about a half an hour after i first post it i finish editing it and go to sleep. so if in the author's notes it says something like "Please do not read, still editing" it means that there are still some rough edges that im smoothing out so check back in half an hour or so.**

**now to thank my reviewers:  
>Truth's Apprentice- yes you do, and im glad you like the plot<br>Aimiz-yeah you get another one, and im glad you liked chapter 2 even more, and i hope you think this one is even better  
>AliceTop-yaaaaaay glad you like it<br>Anquitil-i'm glad you reviewed again, thanks for the compliments**

**you all get giant m&m cookies**

**also thank you Anquitil, Aimiz, Truth's Apprentice, mindpearl, unchartedfate, Avampiress, slifersky666, and Sailor Senshi Alchemist for story alerting. and thank you Natbug 1998 for favoriting this story and thank you AliceTop for favoriting this story and me.**

**Dear Easter Bunny,  
>Why didnt you put Fullmetal Alchemist and Ouran High School Host Club in my Easter basket?<strong>

* * *

><p>Ed lounged in the office chair, Mustang was about to start the briefing.<p>

"There had been reports saying that a group of oddly dressed teenagers appeared in the eastern city of Kinnbury," started Mustang. "One witness gave this statement 'I was going to buy some groceries for dinner when I noticed it...these kids just randomly started appearing, and they were appearing in the same place so in the end they were unconscious, in a dog pile...they woke up and started arguing, then they split up and left. I heard them say something about gathering information so I thought that they might be spies or something.' The local military placed them under custody, and requested us to send somebody to tell them what to do. You are going to be that person, and you will report all your findings directly to me."

Ed started complaining, "But why the hell do you want me for the job?"

"Well," said Mustang, "some of the details in the report made me feel this mission might give you information that will bring you closer to your goal. You should be grateful that I didn't send anybody else instead, after all you took long enough getting here."

Ed muttered a few swear words under his breath.

"Here's the mission file, but I know you wont read it" said Mustang as he handed Ed a small pile of papers.

"Go to hell Mustang," were Ed's parting words as he walked out of the colonel's office. "C'mon Al, lets go," said Ed to his brother, who had been waiting out in the hall.

On the train to Kinnbury Ed explained the mission to Al. Afterward he complained about said mission

* * *

><p>One day. The host club had been in the same confined cell for twenty-four hours, or at least somewhere close to it. They didn't know exactly because they had no way to tell time in the godforsaken cell. They were all tired of being in such close proximity to one another.<p>

"Why don't they have cake?" Honey whined for the 349th time

"Quit complaining about the damn cake!" snapped Hikaru. This caused Honey to start bawling. Luckily, Haruhi intervened.

"Calm down," she said to both of them, "we're all just cranky because we've been cramped in here for so long, but getting angry won't help anyone"

"And when do you think they'll let us out Haruhi?" asked the twins.

"Well..." she started, but was interrupted by a guard.

"We've finally got someone to see you. You guys must be pretty important, they sent the Fullmetal Alchemist," he said. The door opened with the screeching of hinges, and everyone dashed out as if there was a rabid animal inside. They were led down several monotonous hallways.

"Who exactly is this 'Fullmetal Alchemist'?" asked Kyouya.

"What?" exclaimed one of the guards, "He's practically famous!"

"He's a hero around these parts," continued another, " they call also him 'The Alchemist of the People'. Most State Alchemists sell their souls to the military, but not him!" Of course none of the host club members understood what he was talking about, but they did understand that this "Fullmetal Alchemist" was a very important person. The guard looked like he would continue talking but hey had reached the room marked "interrogation" so he finished by saying, "He has high military standing, so be polite to him." They walked into the room.

"So that's why he's called 'Fullmetal'," said Honey. Everyone was so busy staring at the imposing suit of armor that they hardly noticed the fuming short blonde standing beside him. Al noticed they were staring at him and knew that this would end with Ed blowing a fuse.

"You've got it all wrong!" exclaimed Al, "He's the Fullmetal Alchemist, I'm just his younger brother!" the host club had a hard time believing the "younger brother" part. The twins burst into laughter.

"You mean that guy has 'high military standing'?" said Kaoru in between fits of laughter.

"Well he isn't standing very high!" said Hikaru. This caused the two of them to laugh even harder, until Ed finished processing Hikaru's words.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ANT COULD ACCIDENTALLY SQUISH HIM?" screamed the older Elric brother. Al was using all of his strength to hold his brother back. After a few minutes of screaming, flailing, kicking, punching, and even biting Ed finally calmed down. The host club was scared and stunned.

"Sorry about that," said Al sheepishly. "as you can see my brother has a temper problem."

"No, it's alright," said Haruhi. "Hikaru is the one who should be apologizing."

"Who's Hikaru?" asked Ed in a tone that said I-don't-care-about-the-answer-'cuz-I'm-ticked-off.

"Oh that's right!" exclaimed Tamaki with his over-cheeriness. "We have not properly introduced ourselves. that's Kyoya Ootori, over there is Mitskuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." he stated while pointing to the respective people, "I'm Tamaki Suoh, and this is my lovely daughter Haruhi Fujioka."

Edward was about to ask why this Tamaki character claimed that Haruhi, who seemed to be the only girl in the group, was his daughter even though they were obviously close in age and genetically dissimilar, but the look on everyone else's face said "don't ask."So instead he replied with "I'm Edward Elric and that's Alphonse. Now that the introductions are done let's get this interrogation over with. Where did you come from?"

"Japan," stated Kyoya in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Never heard of it," said Edward as he sat down and propped his legs up on the table. "Be more vague." His statement shocked all of the non-Amestrians in the room. As far as they knew Japan was a small, but well-known country. They simply could not believe that this boy had never heard of it. Haruhi was the first to recover.

"Well it's in the continent of Asia, and it's technically just a bunch of islands," she said in a hesitant tone.

"I have never heard of a continent called Asia, so maybe your country uses different names for countries and continents. Guards! Could you get us a world map please?" he shouted to the military personnel stationed on the other side of the door.

They heard a muffled "Yes sir!"

"While we're waiting," continued Edward, "why don't you tell us how you got here."

"Haru-chan tripped into a big scary door and we all followed her!" exclaimed Honey. Edward's face paled.

"Door?" asked Edward in a panicked voice. "What did it look like?"

"It was big and metal," said Hikaru

"And it had lots of creepy Latin engravings on it," continued Kaoru.

Ed was suddenly very serious "What happened after you went through?"

"There was darkness." started Mori.

"And then it felt like we were being pulled through the darkness by a lot of hands," said the twins in unison

"The hands felt like they were part of the darkness" continued Haruhi.

"And then there was a light that we were being pulled towards." said Honey

"We went into the light and wound up here." finished Kyoya.

"So you didn't see it?" asked Ed.

"Brother, What are you talking about?" asked Alphonse.

"You know, the weird thing, it looked kinda like this" said Ed as he did the squiddy thing with his arms.

"Brother, you aren't making any sense," said Alphonse

"You know, on _that _night," said Edward, "when we transmuted _that_ thing."

"I still don't get what you're talking about," said Al, "all I remember is being taken and then waking up like _this."_

"Oh, right," said Ed, "You cant transmute without a circle, so it makes sense that you don't remember." The light seemed to leave Edward's eyes, like he was thinking about something in the distant past. The host club was very confused by this exchange of words. Not only because of the this and thats, but also because they had no idea what transmute meant, or what the deal was with circles. Suddenly Haruhi looked like an idea had struck her.

"Oh you mean THAT thing!" exclaimed Haruhi.

"You mean you saw it?" asked Ed as the light returned to his eyes.

"Yeah, and it was pretty weird" said Haruhi as she did the squiddy thing with her arms.

"What happened?" Tamaki half-shouted, "Did you see something scary? Do you want daddy to comfort you?"

"Uh...no thanks senpai" said Haruhi as she sweatdropped, "Wait, you didn't see it? Well I guess it vanished before you got there. It looked like the outline of a person, but it had a big grinning mouth. It was in the white place and when I got there it said 'your toll has already been paid' and then it disappeared." Edward looked like he was concentrating intently on what Haruhi had just said. Just then a soldier came in with the requested map. He set it on the table, saluted, and left the room. Edward looked deep in thought so Alphonse decided to take over.

"Now that the map's here you can show us where you're from," said Al. The club members gathered around the map and looked for Japan.

"Right here!" said Tamaki as he pointed to a place on the map.

"Oh, you're from the Islands to the East, that makes sense. We don't have too much trade with the countries to the east so it's understandable that we call places by different names," said Ed.

Kyoya was very confused, he was thinking, "_But Japan is a trading superpower! How can this country not trade with any countries to the east, unless it's a third-world country. That doesn't make sense either because this country has an organized military, and when we first arrived none of the people seemed to be starving. What is going on here?" _It was then that Kyoya realized the country borders were marked very differently, and the continent's shapes were a little off.

"Are you sure that this map is accurate?" asked Kyoya. This question piqued Ed's curiosity.

"Of course, military issue maps are the most accurate you can get, so what do you mean by that?" asked Ed.

"The continents are shaped oddly, and the way the countries are divided makes absolutely no sense," stated Kyoya.

This sentence caused the gears in Edward's mind to start turning. _"There's no way that this map is off so why would he say that? Maybe the Islands to the East are completely out of touch with modern country borders. Wait, a few minutes ago they said they went through the door, were pulled through the darkness, and came out here. When I was in the gate it felt like I was pulled in, and then I was yanked out of it. Why would the Gate of Truth take them from one place and drop them in another. Unless it's not just a gate!"_

"When you went through the gate did it feel like you went in, and then you were pulled out? Or did you feel like you were pulled through it, in one way and out another?" asked Ed. He had snapped out of his thoughts so quickly that it startled a Honey and Haruhi.

"It definitely felt," started Hikaru

"Like being pulled through," finished Kaoru. Edward finally realized why Mustang had sent him on this mission.

"Alright listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once," said Ed in a loud voice, which he then quieted so that the guards outside wouldn't hear what he said next "What you went through is an object that few people know about, it's called the Gate of Truth. Until now I thought that the gate was a container for all of the world's knowledge. But judging by what you just said it is also a doorway that connects two places, two different worlds. I think that you guys came here from the world on the other side of the Gate of Truth." The Host Club was stunned for ten whole seconds before the panic sank in. It sounded like an explosion of pure noise.

"How are we going to get home!"

"My dad's going to have a heart attack when I don't come home!"

"When can I have cake!" (you can probably guess who said that)

* * *

><p>outside the room<p>

"What do you think's going on in there?" asked guard 1

"It sounds like he's torturing them!" exclaimed guard 2

"I'm glad that we're not in there." said guard 1

* * *

><p>back in the room<p>

"SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!" shouted the older Elric at a volume that many would think to be impossible for someone so small. "My mission is to make sure that you are taken care of, so it's my job to get you guys home. However, I will not help you if you guys start yelling again."

"So you'll get us home?" asked Honey.

"I'll try my hardest," said Ed. For some reason Honey's voice reminded him of something unpleasant.

"Yaaay! Thanks Ed-chan!" shouted Honey as he climbed up onto Edward's back.

"Hey! Get off me!" exclaimed Ed.

"Aww...I don't wanna," said Honey

"Mitskuni," said Mori, "Get off, you might be hurting him."

"Okay Takashi," said Honey in a slightly pouty tone as he hopped off Ed.

"I wasn't hurt, it was just annoying me," grumbled Edward, "What the heck does chan mean anyways?"

"It's just a thing in our language," answered Haruhi, "Basically it means he considers you a good friend."

"Okay," said Edward. "Well I think that we're done here so I should probably report my findings to Colonel Bastard."

"No using bad language in front of my daughter!" shouted Tamaki as he charged Edward. He went for a kick to the head, but Ed blocked him with his arm. He used his left one so that his automail would be kept a secret.

"I can talk about my superior however I want!" said Edward. "Anyways we should get to the train station to get tickets for East City."

"Bur brother, don't you think it would be easier to use a phone?" asked Alphonse.

"Yeah but I don't see any reason why we should stay in this city so we might as well leave," answered Edward as he left the interrogation room.

"What happened in there?" asked guard 2. Edward could see that the two guards thought he had done something crazy so he decided to pull a small prank.

"Oh not much, but man they were delicious!" he said with a sadistic smile. Guard 1 fainted on the spot. "Geez I was just kidding! Anyways I'm taking them to East City so make sure to tell your superiors that if they see these guys out in the town they didn't escape we're just waiting for a train." With that he led the host club members outside. They happily breathed in the fresh air that they had been deprived of in the cell and interrogation room. The strange group walked toward the train station to and bought nine express tickets for East City.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you were wondering about why Honey's voice disturbed Edward its because in the english version Honey and Truth have the same voice actress: Luci Christian<strong>

**A question for my readers: When the host club discovers that Alphonse is empty shoud it be from a spar with Honey and/or Mori or should it be a prank from Hikaru and Kaoru? There will be a spar either way but I can't decide if the helmet falls off then or later. I can't get the poll to show up on my profile so please leave your votes on review form.**

**Remember: reviewers get a sweet treat**


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping Commoner Style

**Yes, I am a liar. Forget the first part of my writing process from the previous chapter. I will write as many chappters as I can over the weekends, that number will range from 1-3 and posting times will be inconsistent.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, but it seemed necessary the flow of the story. I promise you that the real plot will arive eventually...**

**Reviewers:  
>Aimiz-if it is a prank it will be from the twins.<br>Rashelle (previously Anquitil)-great, now it's a tie so i hope somebody else votes *winkwink*vote*winkwink*you *winkwink*now**

**I ran out of stuff to put in the cookies, and normal plain cookies are boring (and I'm too lazy to go to the store) so I baked you guys a cake, and only two people reviewed you each get half a cake.**

**I would like to introduce everybody to Dark-san! She's the part of my conscience that tells me to drown the kitty in a bowl of banana pudding, and I'm having her do the disclaimer**

**Dark-san: Yeah, she totally owns both fma and ohshc. She's so talented that she drew the manga for both of them!**

**Me: No I don't! She's lying lawyers! Please dont send me to court!**

**Opertunistic Lawyers: For your lies you must give all of us foot masages!**

**Me: NOOOOO!**

**Robotic voice: To avoid scarring the readers for life the following scene has been replaced with the next chapter of In Amestris.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean two hours!" shouted the twins.<p>

"The only way to get to East City is by train," stated Edward. "We will get there the fastest if we wait for the express train, which will not arrive for another two hours. However, that is good for us because you guys need new clothes anyways."

"Why do you say that Ed-chan?" asked Honey.

"Because you guys are standing out too much."said Edward as he gestured to the bystanders that were staring at them.

"Why do you make that sound like it's a bad thing?" asked Tamaki. "Beauty like mine should be observed."

"Senpai I think he has a point, we should try to blend in for the time being," said Haruhi. A lightbulb went on over the heads of the Hitachiin brothers.

"Okay Haruhi, we'll wear commoner's clothes," said Hikaru with a sly grin.

"But you have to wear girl's clothes," said Kaoru. Haruhi looked around and realized that all of the women in sight were either wearing dresses or skirts.

"Hey Ed," started Haruhi nervously, "do women here always wear skirts and dresses?"

"Yeah," said Edward, "well women on the military wear standard uniforms, so they wear pants. And now that I think of it Winry wears pants, but she's not like normal girls. For the most part women wear skirts and dresses." Haruhi visibly slumped.

"we better get going soon or we wont get back in time to catch the train," said Alphonse, "Let's head to the shopping section of town." With that the group started walking again.

"Hey now that I think about it," said Edward, "Haruhi and Honey will probably have to go to a different store from the rest of you."

"We should split up to save time," said Alphonse.

"Good idea Al!" exclaimed Edward. "You take Haruhi and Honey and I'll supervise the rest of them."

"I wanna stay with Takashi!" said Honey. He was on the verge of tears. "I'm not going anywhere without Takashi."

"It will be quicker if you go with Al," said Edward, "It's not like you'll die if you go somewhere without him for an hour or so."

"WAAAAAHH! Takashi!" Honey cried as he jumped onto Mori.

"Ed do you think your group could pick something for Takashi so that he could come with us?" asked Al.

"I guess so," said Ed. "Oh we're here already, we should split up now. Lets meet here in one hour." the group split into two and headed to their respective shops.

* * *

><p>With Alphonse, Haruhi, Honey, and Mori<p>

Haruhi was not happy. She did not want to pick something too cute or else Tamaki and the twins would never shut up about it. And Honey wasn't helping

"Haru-chan" called Honey as he came running towards her with yet another unpractical dress, "I think that this one looks really cute, you wanna try it on?" this particular atrocity had frills upon frills everywhere that you could possibly place frills.

"Honey-senpai, don't you think that you should be finding clothes for yourself?" she asked while desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I guess I should," said Honey. "C'mon Takashi! Lets go!" Haruhi exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that he's two years older than me." said Haruhi as she returned to shuffling through clothes.

"Are you serious?" asked Alphonse. Apparently he had been standing nearby the whole time.

"Yeah, him and Mori are actually the same age." responded Haruhi.

"Who's Mori?" asked Alphonse.

"That's what we call Takashi," said Haruhi. "We also call Mitskuni Honey. I'm not exactly sure why, but it's just what they're called."

"Oh, I see," said Alphonse. "So how old is Honey?"

"Seventeen," said Haruhi.

"I bet Ed will be glad to hear that." said Alphonse.

"Why do you say that?" asked Haruhi.

"Ed is actually fifteen," said Alphonse. "He's pretty small for his age, and it really irritates him when somebody younger than him is taller than him. I'm sure that he will be overjoyed to learn that he's taller than somebody who's older than him."

"Ah, I see," said Haruhi as she returned to searching for clothes. She selected a straight ankle-length forest green skirt and a river blue t-shirt to go with it. "There, I'm done."

"You should probably get more than one set of clothes." said Alphonse. "We do a lot of traveling, but three sets should be enoughfor now. I should tell Honey and Mori that as well." With that he left to find the two boys.

* * *

><p>With Honey and Mori<p>

"Takashi thought of that so I've already got three sets." said Honey as Mori held up three shirts of varying shades of blue. In his other hand he held a pale blue pair of pants, a dull green pair of shorts, and a brown pair of pants.

"Then we should go check on Haruhi," said Alphonse.

* * *

><p>With Haruhi<p>

Haruhi was stumped. She had quickly found a yellow mid-calf dress with tank-top type straps, and she had also found an appealing cherry red button-up blouse. She just could not find anything that could go with it. Suddenly a faded dark pink skirt was held in front of her face. The skirt was just beyond knee-length and had a sort of wavy bottom edge. And the person who was holding the skirt was...

"This one looks good," said Mori. Haruhi was stunned. Mori had chosen a skirt for her, and it went well with the red shirt that she had selected.

"Thanks Mori-senpai," said Haruhi with a blush as she accepted the skirt.

* * *

><p>With Ed, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru<p>

They had arrived at a men's clothes store. It had taken them a while because they had been buying shoes and suitcases. For some reason Kyoya knew the shoe sizes of Haruhi, Mori, and Honey so shoes and suitcases had been selected for them as well.

"Hey Ed, the rest of us have to choose clothes for ourselves," said Hikaru.

"So could you get clothes for Mori?" asked Kaoru. Edward had already gathered from various connversations that Mori meant Takashi and Honey meant Mitskuni.

"I don't know what size he is," said Edward. He was really trying to avoid having to pick out clothes for somebody he hardly knew.

"Just get the largest size they have," said Kyoya. Edward was slightly creeped out by how Kyoya knew the clothes and shoe sizes for everyone in the group.

"Well I don't feel like it so how about one of you does it?" said Edward.

"If that happens we'll be late for the train!" exclaimed Takashi.

"Fine by me," said Edward. "I don't want to talk to the colonel, so the later we are the more time I'll have before I see that bastard again."

"I guess Mori just won't blend in like the rest of us," said Hikaru.

"Shame, that'll probably make your mission even more difficult," said Kaoru with a tone of fake pity. Edward glared at the two twins

"Fine! I'll do it," said Edward. He stomped up to the store and paused before entering."You guys should probably get three sets of clothes, meet me at the front of the store when you're done so I can pay for it." he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the building. The four boys walked into the shop. They split up and went to the sections of the store that would have clothes of their sizes.

* * *

><p>With Tamaki and Kyoya<p>

"So this is what a commoner's clothes shop looks like!" exclaimed Tamaki as he stared at the racks of clothing.

"Yes, very interesting," said Kyoya in a bored voice.

"Why do they all look exactly the same?" asked Tamaki as he pointed to a rack of red shirts.

"Mass production," stated Kyoya. "Commoners don't buy custom fitted clothes, instead they have basic sizes such as S L and XL, that way they can buy the clothes instantly, without having to be measured.

"Intriguing," said Tamaki. "Commoners are such strange creatures."

"Just pick some clothes Tamaki," said Kyoya. "I have already got three pairs of pants." He held up three pairs of blue pants. Tamaki quickly selected three pairs in the same style, but of a lighter shade. A few minutes later Kyoya had selected three button-up t-shirts in varying shades of beige and Tamaki had chosen three baggy white t-shirts that had colored stitches. One was blue, one was red, and one was green.

* * *

><p>With Hikaru and Kaoru.<p>

"Why do you think that Al kid wears armor?" asked Kaoru as he looked through a rack of t-shirts

"I don't know," said Hikaru.

"We should find out," they said in unison. They then continued selecting clothes. Both of them got three pairs of dark blue pants, a red t-shirt, a white tank top, and a light blue t-shirt. They walked toward the front of the store.

* * *

><p>With Edward<p>

The clothes selection was terrible. The older Elric brother was having a hard time finding anything that fit his tastes.

"Why the hell couldn't they do this themselves?" grumbled Edward to himself. He continued looking through rack after rack of boring XXL clothes. "Screw it, I'm going to transmute some clothes." he ran to a nearby fabric shop and bought some red, white, and black cloth. He went into an alley and clapped his hands together. The fabric became two pairs of black pants, a pair of brick red pants, a black t-shirt with a white design of a tree being struck by lightning, a brick red t-shirt with a black design of an ox breathing fire, and a blood red t-shirt with a white design of a man being swallowed whole by a snake. He grabbed the clothes and walked back into the clothes shop.

"Where were you?" asked Tamaki. "We thought you had left without us!"

"None of your business," responded Edward as he grabbed the twelve sets of clothes and took them to the cash register. The lady at the register checked the price tags on all of the clothes and placed them in bags

"24,000 cenz please," said the lady. Edward handed her the cash and the group of five headed to the meeting place.

"Brother what took you so long?" asked Alphonse.

"We were getting shoes and suitcases," replied Edward as he gave Haruhi, Honey and Mori their stuff. "You guys can get changed in the bathrooms on the train. Oh right here ya go!" He handed Mori the clothes that he had transmuted. The group took a few minutes to put their new clothes in their suitcases. The group minus Mori. He was too busy staring at the clothes that Edward had given him.

"Takashi what's that?" asked Honey as he looked at Mori's clothes.

"Pretty cool, huh?" said Edward. He was obviously proud of his work.

"Brother, how could you?" asked Alphonse. He could tell that Edward had transmuted these clothes.

"By clapping my hands and transmuting some cloth," replied Edward. He obviously didn't understand that Alphonse was questioning his morals, not his alchemy skills.

"That's not exactly what I meant," said Alphonse.

"What? You have a problem with my work?" asked Edward defensively.

"Yeah...a big problem," said Alphonse.

"Well let's see you do better," said Edward.

"Brother the problem is that those clothes...they look terrible," said Alphonse.

"Al, I dare you to say that again." said Edward in a don't-you-dare-mess-with-your-big-brother tone

"Uhh..." said Alphonse nervously "Never mind, forget I said anything"

"Good," said Edward. "We should get going or we'll miss the train." Mori was still staring at the clothes, so Haruhi took them from him, folded them into the suitcase, and handed the suitcase back to Mori. Then they ran. The group got onto the train just as it started to move away from the station.

* * *

><p><strong>I had Kyoya know their shoe and clothes sizes because I'm pretty sure that he's the one who orders all of the crazy cosplay that the club uses<strong>

**I still need votes for whether it'll be a spar or a prank.**

**Remember: reviewers get a sweet treat!**


	5. Authors Note

**This is just an explanation, no need to worry!**

**When I read my reviews I got a feeling that I should probably explain what the voting is on more clearly.**

**If the helmet comes off in a spar:(I'm pretty sure that most of you already understand this one) The group will arrive in Resembool and Ed and Al will start sparring. Honey and Mori will join in and there will be a few different spars. Ed vs. Honey, Al vs. Mori, Ed & Al vs. Honey and Mori, All vs. All, Ed vs Mori and Al vs. Honey are all possible spars (I will write as many as I can before I get bored of writing spar scenes) During the Al vs. Honey match (the only one that I will write for sure) Honey will knock off Al's helmet.**

**If the helmet comes off from a prank: (This is the one I wanted to clarify) The group will arrive in Resembool and Ed and Al will start sparring. Honey and Mori will join in and there will be a few different spars. There might be a close call, but the helmet will not fall off. Hikaru and Kaoru will get curious and steal the helmet later. (probably during dinner)**

**I wrote this because some of the reviews made me think that you guys were voting spar because you wanted a spar scene. There will be a spar scene no matter what!**


	6. Chapter 4:Two Trains and a Fear of Death

**So the lord said let there be a plot-related update, and VIOLA there was a plot-related update.**

**Excuses are like buttholes, everybody has them, but nobody wants to talk about them. So I will not tell you my excuses, I will only tell you this: some of them were valid (ex: going to my great-grandmother's funeral) and some were not (ex: watching the last 10 episodes on an anime series in one night)**

**So many reviews...  
>iheartfullmetal: thanx for helping me defeat darth bunnicus, if only he would just stay dead...<br>iheartfullmetal: No, I don't always work fast (this chapter is proof of that) I love your idea, but I think I'm too lazy to do it.  
>Aimiz: yes, eat the cake fast, Honey hasn't had cake for almost 2 days!<br>Aimiz: glad you liked it, you can use the disclaimer, but I would like it if you said something like "I got the disclaimer from XanimegrrlX" at the bottem of the chapter.  
>Truth's Apprentice:I am trying to come up with another one, but I cant. =(<br>Hyped:This probably isn't what you meant by keep up the good work. (I'm 1 week late)  
>Hyped: that is a good idea, I probably will.<br>iheartfullmetal: I think you get the award for most reviews between chapters.  
>slifersky666: I hope prank wins because I set it up in this chapter<br>AliceTop: thank you for the simple review, 5000 refreshing points.  
>Sailor Senshi Alchemist: I don't get the "in a" part but I do get the "prank" part<br>AngelofDarkness95: I posted =D**

**You all get giant swirly lollipops. and thank you everyone who favorite story/authored and/or story alerted. I am too lazy to write your names, and I want to post this chapter soon.**

**Today you guys get to meet yet another part of my concience! Brain-san(aka Bree) will be doing the disclaimer. Without Bree I wouldn't get straight A's, and without straight A's I wouldn't be allowed to keep my laptop, and without my laptop I would be unable to sustain a fanfiction account. So you all owe her a lot (unless you dont like the story).**

**Bree: It's nice to meet you all. She obviously does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club. If she did she wouldn't be writing on fanfiction. Also I would like to apologize for Dark's behavior in the last real chapter. Please forgive her, she is an idiot.**

**Dark-san: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!**

**me: d-d-d-dark-san...why are you here.**

**Dark-san: I am part of your concience, I am aware of everything related to you.**

**me: oh...**

**Dark-san: so what did you say you nerd?**

**Bree: you are an IDIOT.**

**Dark-san: I'll kill you! *charges Bree, the two start fighting***

**me: *sweatdrop* This usually takes a while, so instead of watching them fight you can read the long-awaited chapter, and sorry for the long author's note.**

* * *

><p>"WEEEEE!" Takashi this is fun!" exclaimed Honey as he stuck his head out the window. His blonde hair was pulled back by the wind so much that it stayed in place when he brought his head back inside. "This is so cool! It's like something from an old-fashioned movie, or a manga of some sort..." They had been on the train for about twenty minutes, and so far everyone except Mori had changed into their normal clothes. He was still in partial shock.<p>

"What do you mean 'old fashioned'?" asked Edward, "this express train is one of the newest models."

"That is not possible," stated Kyoya, "steam-powered locomotion has been outdated for a long time."

"So you think Amestris has outdated science!" exclaimed Edward. He was clearly irritated at the idea of living in country that was behind on science. "Amestris one if the strongest alchemical powers in the world, if not the strongest." There was a long pause as the puzzled host club members tried to figure out what he meant by 'alchemical powers'.

Tamaki decided to be the first person to speak, "What is alchemy?" Edward was stunned.

"Yes, I have been meaning to ask you that for quite some time," said Kyoya, "Is it military code for something?"

"No, Alchemy is alchemy. You know, transmuting stuff, making things change form, equivalent exchange." said a very disturbed Edward.

"Oh, I remember now," exclaimed Haruhi, "Alchemy is that arcane science that pretty much disappeared centuries ago." Edward was so surprised by her last sentence that he started choking on the air that he was breathing. From choking he went to laughing. He was laughing so hard that he was having trouble breathing. "Was it something I said?" asked Haruhi.

"Wow, you guys sure had me fooled. 'what is alchemy?' you guys must have practiced that beforehand, you had me convinced. Al, did they fool you too?" said Edward with a giant grin on his face. The host club was confused, yet again.

"Brother, I think they were being serious." said Alphonse.

"Wha?" exclaimed Edward, "but alchemy is the most important science studied in Amestris."

"I think I understand it now," said Kyoya, "Alchemy exists in your world but it doesn't in ours." Edward was silent for a short time.

"That would explain why this train is old looking to you," said Edward.

"Really?" asked Hikaru.

"How does it explain that?" asked Kaoru.

"Let me explain in terms you will understand," said Kyoya, "Pretend that science is a game where you level up and you choose what stats you want to improve. Our world is like if you only level up one stat. It rises very quickly, but all of the other stats are very low. This world is like if you decide to improve two stats. The speed at which progress is made is much slower, but there is more than just one stat being raised."

"Why didn't you explain it like that earlier?" said the twins. There was a small awkward silence, as nobody knew exactly what to say next.

"So big brother Ed, you can transmute things?" asked Honey.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty good at it too!" said Edward.

"Can you show us, please big brother Ed?" asked Honey.

"Not now, I don't want the train owners to get mad at me for transmuting something out of their floor." said Edward.

"What about you, bigger brother Al?" asked Honey with a sad, begging look in his eyes.

"I would, but brother is right. We shouldn't transmute something on the train," said Al. Honey's eyes started to water. "Oh, I know! I was planning on fixing your clothes, Mori."

"Fixing?" asked Edward in an I-dare-you-to-say-that-again tone.

"Yes brother, fixing," said Al as he accepted Mori's clothes. "Those designs would make him stand out even more than the suit."

"Cuz they're so awesome!" exclaimed Edward.

"Even so, the point of the clothes was to make them blend in, so that's why I have to fix it." said Alphonse.

"Okay, fine," said Edward grudgingly. The host club was impressed at how Alphonse had maneuvered around Edward's temper.

"He reminds me of Mori," whispered Haruhi to the twins, "Like that one time when you spilled tea on usa-chan."

"Wow! That's so cool bigger brother Al!" exclaimed Honey. Alphonse had just finished drawing a transmutation circle of the floor with a piece of chalk that he had summoned out of nowhere.

"I'm not done yet," said Alphonse. He placed the clothes in the center of the circle and placed his hands on the clothes. There was a small flash of light as the fabric transmuted. He handed the clothes back to Mori. The brick red pants were changed to brown. One of the black pants were changed to dark blue, and the other to dark olive green, and the disturbing designs had been removed from the t-shirts. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do much about the colors," said Alphonse as he wiped off the excess chalk with a rag that had also appeared out of nowhere.

"WOOOW! That was AMAZING bigger brother Al." exclaimed Honey.

"That wasn't all that great, plus brother is even better than me." said Alphonse.

"Is that true, big brother Ed?" asked Honey as he turned his eyes to Edward.

"Yeah, I don't even need a transmutation circle," said Edward. Just then he realized something that he hadn't earlier, because he was too busy sulking about his creations being destroyed. "And will you stop calling him bigger! I have already explained this, I AM THE OLDER BROTHER!"

"But he is bigger!" exclaimed Honey, "So I can't call him little brother, and you don't like being called little, even though you are, plus both of you are bigger than me, so I will call you big brother Ed and bigger brother Al."

"Why you!" growled Edward. A strange darkness started gathering around Edward. The others cringed in fear. "I'm gonna...Wait" The darkness disappeared and Edward's expression changed. "What did you call us?" asked Edward

"Big brother Ed, and bigger brother Al," said Honey as he pointed to the two brothers. A pained expression crossed Edward's face. He turned and ran out of the car.

"Brother, wait!" shouted Al as he ran after Edward.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Honey as tears started flowing from his eyes.

* * *

><p>With Alphonse<p>

He looked into the other car, but he didn't see Edward,and he knew that Edward couldn't have already run through that car as well.

"Brother, where are you?" asked Alphonse, mostly to himself. There was a small clang on the roof. The clang of metal against metal. The clang of automail against a train roof. Alphonse used the ladder to climb up.

"Hey Al," said Edward.

"Nina?" asked Alphonse.

"Yeah..." replied Edward, "That kid has a gift of stirring up unpleasant memories." Alphonse remained silent. "Those people might get worried, so could you go back and explain?"

"What about you brother?" asked Alphonse.

"I want to sit here and think some more." said Edward. Alphonse went down the ladder without a word. Edward stared at his automail hand. "How can Mustang expect us to protect seven kids when we cant even save one little girl?" Edward muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>With Haruhi, Honey, Mori, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru<p>

"Waaah! I'm a mean person," cried Honey. He was glomping Mori and bawling. "I made big brother Ed sad!"

"Calm down Honey-senpai. I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose," said Haruhi in a soothing voice.

"Oh, okay," sniffled Honey. The tears had finally stopped flowing. Alphonse entered the train car and sat down.

"I'm sorry about that," said Alphonse, "You unearthed a painful memory for my brother."

"So I am a mean person?" asked Honey. The tears started welling again.

"No, there's no way you could've known," said Alphonse.

"So what was this memory?" asked Tamaki, "Why did Honey unearth it?"

"It's hard for me to talk about, but I'll try to explain," said Alphonse. "We knew a girl named Nina Tucker, and she called brother and I big brother Ed and bigger brother Al."

"Knew? Why the past tense?" asked Haruhi.

"Her father, Shou Tucker, was a famous scientist, and we were staying at his house to do research," started Alphonse. "We became pretty good friends with Nina and her dog Alexander. Then one day, Shou Tucker turned them into a chimera."

"What's a chimera?" asked Tamaki.

"It's what you get when you alchemically combine two or more genetically dissimilar lifeforms," said Edward, who had returned just as Tamaki asked the question.

"He did that to his own daughter?" asked Haruhi. They were all shocked by this horrible story.

"Yeah..." said Edward. There was a long silence. Mori eventually went to the bathroom to change his clothes, but besides that they were silent until they got to East City. They started walking and stopped in front of Eastern Command.

"You guys should go get dinner while I talk to Colonel Bastard," said Edward.

"Okay brother," said Alphonse.

"Here's some money, and don't forget to get something for me too," said Edward as he handed Alphonse his wallet. Edward walked into the command center, and the rest of the group went to find a restraunt.

* * *

><p>One convenient time skip later, with Edward<p>

"I see," said Mustang, "So my hunch was correct."

"Shut the hell up," snapped Edward. He hated the fact that he had to tell Mustang everything that had happened.

"Here are my orders," said Mustang, "You are to continue with your search for the stone, but you are going to take them with you. While you are searching for the stone you are also going to try to find a way to return them to their world. You may also try to return your brother's body, and try to find a way for us to get to their world. Obviously you must also protect them from harm. Do you think you can handle all of that?"

"Fuck you colonel, of course I can," said Edward.

"You are dismissed, keep be updated," said Mustang. With that Edward stomped out of the room.

* * *

><p>With...everyone except Edward<p>

"YAAAY! CAKE! Thanks for the cake!" said Honey. "Besides the time I got a cavity this is the longest I've gone without cake."

"That was delicious, thank you Alphonse," said Haruhi. She had finished her meal and the others were nearing the completion of dinners, and Honey was nearing the completion of his fifth cake.

"Don't thank me, brother is the one paying for it," said Alphonse.

"Hey Al," said Hikaru.

"Why don't you eat something?" asked Kaoru.

"Huh!" exclaimed Alphonse, "well you see, brother and I ate a huge lunch before we met you in the interrogation room."

"Why does Ed want dinner then?" asked Honey.

"Because brother always eats enough for a small army," replied Alphonse.

"One would think that because you're bigger than him you would eat more than him." started Hikaru.

"But apparently that's not the case," finished Kaoru. The twins started eying Alphonse suspiciously.

"Sooo..." said Haruhi, "where are we going to meet up with Edward?"

"Usually in these situations we meet up at the military hotel," replied Alphonse. So they grabbed Edward's dinner, paid the bill, and walked to the hotel.

"Geez, took ya long enough," said Edward, "I was starting to think that you didn't know where to meet up." they checked into three rooms, and spent an uneventful night at the military hotel.

* * *

><p>The next morning, at the train station<p>

"So where are we going next brother?" asked Alphonse.

"Are you ready to risk your life?" asked Edward, "because we're going to Dublith." If Alphonse had had a flesh and blood body he would have fainted, but instead he just started shaking like a leaf in the autumn wind.

"C-c-can we at least st-st-t-op in Resembool first?" asked Alphonse. His shaking was making him stutter. "I want to say my final goodbyes to Granny and Winry first."

"Calm down Al, it's not like she's going to kill us," said Edward. He then muttered, "At least I hope she won't kill us." There was a short silence. "Why should we visit Resembool anyways?"

"Well it would be nice visit them without having your arm broken," said Alphonse.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Edward, "I would love to see the look on Winry's face if we go visit without having my arm broken. Plus, if she assumes my arm is broken and tries to kill us...well it would be good practice!" The host club was confused. Again.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"Our teacher lives in Dublith, we are going to visit her for advice," said Edward.

"We went against her teachings so she will probably kill us," said Alphonse.

"So you fear your teacher!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"That's sad," said Kaoru.

"Who is Winry?" asked Tamaki, "And why do you visit her when you break your arm?"

"Winry is our childhood friend, we grew up with her in Resembool," said Alphonse. "She is also brother's mecha-"

"DOCTOR!" interrupted Edward, "She is my doctor." The twins eyed him suspiciously. "We should get on the train, its going to leave soon." They all got on the train.

* * *

><p>Later, on the train, almost in Resembool<p>

"Hey, Al," started Hikaru.

"We were wondering," continued Kaoru.

"Why are you always wearing armor?" they asked together. The Elric brothers were scrambling to find an excuse.

"Well...you see..." tried Edward

"The reason...uh..." Alphonse was unsuccessful.

"Al is albino!" stated Edward, obviously he had shouted it just as it popped into his head.

"Yeah, if I get any sun exposure I burn and then I can't fight so I always have to wear this armor." explained Alphonse. He was making it up as he went. The twins were not convinced but they seemed to accept the answer for the time being. Just then the train pulled into Resembool station.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *holding Dark-san and Bree away from each other* Would you guys please stop trying to kill each other. If you keep doing that I'll find a doctor to get rid of you!<strong>

**Did anyone else notice that Alphonse has chalk whenever he needs it, but he doesn't have pockets? Maybe he hides it under his loincloth or something.**

**Reviewers get a sweet treat.**

**The helmet comes off next chapter, so the polls close at midnight April 28, 2012**


	7. Author's Note: Bad News

**I'm so sorry everyone! I hate myself for saying this, but I think I will have to put this story on hold until school gets out. I might be able to post one or two chapters, but for the next four weeks please don't expect any updates. I feel terrible, I'm such a jerk, but I am just too stressed with all of the finals and stuff going on in school. Please find it somewhere in your hearts to forgive me, and I promise that once school is over I will be updating the story much more frequently. Please be patient.**


	8. Chapter 5:Battling with Wrenches & Fists

***Dodges sharp objects* So I guess you guys are 90% irritated at my long hiatus and 10% happy that I've finally posted a new chapter...*Hides behind a wall to avoid a volley of arrows* Maybe it's more like 99% irritated and 1% happy? *Runs away from a flaming cow that was launched from a catapult* OK I GET IT! I'M SORRY! VERY VERY SORRY SO PLEASE JUST READ IT AND BE HAPPY(ER)!**

**Treats for all the reviewers, followers, favoriters, etc. There's so many of you that I can't write all the names and I can't afford good treats, so please take this bag of assorted candies and forgive me.**

**Short disclaimer (so you can get to reading faster): I don't own**

* * *

><p>"It's so...green," stated Tamaki as the group stared at the vast green plains and hills.<p>

"Yeah, I guess so," said Edward, not particularly caring about the greenness of his hometown.

"So you grew up here Ed-chan?" asked Honey

"Yeah...wait, what does 'chan' mean?" asked Edward

"It's a weird thing in our language, so it's kinda hard to explain, but basically it means that Honey-senpai considers you as a good friend," answered Haruhi.

"Okay, and what does 'senpai' mean?" Asked Edward.

"It's a term of respect towards a co-worker or fellow student who is older than you," said Haruhi. The word older made a lightbulb flash above Edward's head.

"How old are you?" he asked Honey.

"Seventeen," replied Honey. Edward started mentally happy-dancing. He was on cloud nine until the Rockbell's house came into view.

"Brother we're here," said Alphonse.

"Yep. Oh hey, there's granny," said Edward as he snapped out of his daydreams that had been triggered by the knowledge of him being two inches taller than somebody who was two years older than him.

"You sure brought a lot of people with you," said Pinako as she approached the large group.

"Yeah, it's part of our assignment. Brother and I are supposed to protect them." said Alphonse.

"I see," said Pinako. Her eyes shifted to Edward's arm. "So, you broke it already huh? Winry won't be happy to hear that."

"Why do you assume that I broke it?!" exclaimed Edward. "Al just wanted to stop by, since we were heading in this direction anyway." Pinako's attitude suddenly changed.

"Well it's nice for you boys to stop by and visit," said Pinako. Suddenly a large wrench hit Edward in the face.

"YOU BROKE IT ALREADY?!" came a voice from the second story of the house. There was a long pause as the wrench-thrower went down the stairs and walked out of the house. "It was perfectly fine yesterday! What the hell have you guys been doing?!" shouted Winry as the walked up to the group. The host club members shied away from the wrench-toting girl.

"IT'S NOT BROKEN!" exploded Edward. "Is there some law that says we can't drop by unless I break it?!"

"Well why didn't you say that earlier?" laughed Winry. Edward glared at her.

"Pardon the intrusion my fair lady," said Tamaki as he grasped Winry's hand. Ed looked like he was about to punch Tamaki in the face, "But I couldn't help but notice how absolutely lovely you look, you're like a prin-"

CLANG! Tamaki was cut off by a wrench in his face the host club members stared as Winry walked away from the "King", bloodied wrench in hand.

"So why are you guys here?" asked Winry nonchalantly.

"We're just passing through on our way to Dublith," said Edward, " We'll be heading back to the station now, before we miss our train."

"WHAT!? You're leaving already!?" screeched Winry.

"Yeah, no point in wasting time here when we could be doing something productive," responded Edward.

"Like what?" said Winry sarcastically, "Riding a train until your butt falls off?"

"Why don't you stay for lunch, at least," suggested Pinako, "Your friend needs to recover, anyway," she continued as she gestured to Tamaki.

"That would be great! Thanks granny!" exclaimed Al before Ed could reply. Pinako left to cook lunch for the large group.

"So who are they?" asked Winry.

"Some people we're supposed to protect..." said Ed

"Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi," said Al as he gestured to each of the non-Amestrians.

"Do you guys want to come inside?" asked Winry.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"We'll come in when lunch is ready," said Ed, "But right now Al and I are going to spar."

"Fighting again? You guys are such muscle-heads," said Winry. She and Haruhi then went inside.

Ed got in a fighting stance "You guys should back up," he said to the host cub members.

Al got ready too, and the fight began.

Ed rushed forward and tried to punch Al, but his fist was caught. Al threw him sideways. Ed landed in a crouch, but quickly recovered. This time he tried knocking Al over by kicking his feet out from under him, but Al blocked, so Ed went into a flurry of punches and kicks, which were blocked. Al got in one punch and Ed fell down, victory went to Alphonse.

"I thought my luck would change after I beat you last time," said Ed.

"But that was a dirty fight, you cheated," replied Alphonse.

"That was amazing!" said Tamaki.

"We didn't know that you could fight," said the twins.

"Well we are members of the military, so fighting is a necessary skill," said Edward

* * *

><p>With Winry and Haruhi<p>

"So what's a girl like you doing hanging out with a bunch of boys?" asked Winry. The two of them were in Winry's room upstairs.

Haruhi decided to explain what she could without mentioning the doorway, because according to Ed the doorway was a secret that very few people knew about

"Well I met them at a school for rich kids, I was there on a scholarship because I don't come from a rich family. Anyway, I was trying to find a quiet place to study and stumbled into their club room. They run a host club, which is a bunch of good-looking boys that entertain girls with tea parties and other such things and basically give the girls a lot of attention. I don't really understand it, but apparently most girls like that sort of thing. Anyways, while I was trying to leave I accidentally broke an expensive vase, and they told me that to pay them back I would have to work for them in their club. They didn't know that I was a girl until later."

Winry was laughing at the end of the story. "That's hilarious, those guys must be really dense!"

"By the way, the reason Tamaki-senpai did that was because as the leader of the host club it's his job to flatter girls like that." said Haruhi.

"Oh, well could you tell him that I'm sorry for hitting him with the wrench?" said Winry.

"I wouldn't bother feeling sorry, he was pretty much asking for it, and anyway, Tamaki-senpai is too stupid to let a thing like that get him down." said Haruhi, "By the way, I noticed that Edward got really angry when Tamaki-senpai was flirting with you, do you guys have some sort of romantic relationship?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS ASSUME THAT?!" shouted Winry. She took a calming breath before continuing, "Edward, Alphonse, and I have been friends ever since we were children, so I think he probably views me like a sister or something."

"I see. By the way, what's with all the machinery around here?" asked Haruhi.

"That's just some random parts for automail, I keep most of the supplies in my workshop, but sometimes I tinker around with stuff up here." replied Winry.

"What's automail?" asked Haruhi.

Winry stared at the girl in shock. How could she not know that automail was? The stunned silence lasted until Winry heard Pinako shout "Winry, come help me make lunch!" up the stairs.

"I'll come and help too," said Haruhi. So the girls went downstairs, but Winry was still slightly disturbed by Haruhi's question.

* * *

><p>With the boys<p>

"You should fight us!" said Honey, "Come on, Takashi, let's spar too!" Edward had to do a double take on who said that.

"You guys can fight?" asked Alphonse.

"The Haninozukas are a famous martial arts family, and the Morinozuka family have been bodyguards and servants to the Haninozukas for generations," explained Kyoya.

"Then let's fight! Me against Honey and Al against Takashi!" said Ed.

The two groups fought simultaneously. Ed and Honey charged toward each other. Takashi ran toward Alphonse. Ed punched at Honey, but his arm was grabbed and he soon found himself on the ground in a judo hold. Alphonse kicked Mori square in the gut; Mori reeled back a few steps and tried to recover his breath, but Alphonse responded by chopping at Mori's chest. Mori barely blocked the chop. Then his legs were kicked out from under him and he fell. Alphonse won. Edward had been released from the judo hold and was sulking at his loss.

"By the way, Honey-senpai's fighting skills are world-renown," said the twins.

"Let's fight again! This time I fight Al, and Takashi fights Ed!" exclaimed Honey. Ed perked up when he saw this as a chance to redeem his pride.

The fights began again. Ed and Takashi charged and began exchanging punches, kicks, and blocks. Honey charged Al, and it was all Alphonse could do to block the tornado of attacks that Honey threw at him. Every time Al tried to grab his opponent, Honey changed the direction of his attack. Ed was slowly gaining the upper hand against Takashi, it obviously took a toll on the taller boy's body to block the attacks from his right arm and left leg. Alphonse managed to hit Honey with his palm, and the small boy went flying backward, only to catch himself with a series of flips and cartwheels. Edward jumped and hit Takashi with a spinning kick to the side of the head. Al and Honey charged each other. Honey suddenly jumped and kicked Alphonse in the head. Takashi fell over, Edward had won.

Al's head flew off.

Edward noticed the flying head and in an instant knew that he couldn't let the others see Alphonse's emptiness.

Honey didn't see because he was flipping backward away from Al.

Edward ran and caught the head.

The twins noticed that Alphonse's helmet was in Edward's hands and looked over to Al.

Alphonse noticed his head was missing.

The twins couldn't see Al's head because he had fallen over, and his body was blocking their view.

Edward threw Al's head.

Alphonse caught the head and attached it back to his body before standing up.

Edward and Alphonse both released a sigh of relief.

"Lunch is ready!" called Pinako. The boys went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years..my stupid explanation is that I got writers block and I just didn't want to write past it, and then I was not writing for so long that I forgot all about it...Yeah...<strong>

**Good News: I will post frequently now, at least that is my hope.**


	9. Chapter 6: Revealed

**Another Chapter! See, I really am continuing to update. Maybe I'll even finish it this time! Anyway, it's a little bit short, but good stuff happens (The helmet finally comes off ((Oops, spoilers, ignore that)))**

**Reviews:  
>1904: I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for the positive review. It makes me happy to know that people are still interested in this story!<br>Codelulu-chan: Wow, that's a cool coincidence. Thanks for being so quick to forgive.  
>Pyromaniac: Well, it didn't take another two years...haha.<strong>

**You all get some peach cobbler! (I had leftovers)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own pertaining to this story is my procrastination at writing chapters and updating. The characters/world/etc belong to artists who are much more dedicated and punctual than me.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was eating a hearty lunch of beef stew around the cramped table. Some of the people had to sit on doctor's stools because there weren't enough chairs.<p>

"Ed, I'd like to do some maintenance on your arm and leg before you leave." said Winry

"Why? It's not like we got in a major fight since we saw you yesterday," said Ed.

"Daily maintenance is important to keep them from falling into disrepair," responded Winry.

"Yeah, but I'll probably end up busting them before they would have a chance to rust up anyway," said Edward. He was then hit with a wrench.

"You better not break them again! I just fixed them for you!," shouted Winry, "Besides, that sparring probably dented the cover." Winry then noticed that the host club members were staring at them in confusion.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked the twins.

"We're talking about Ed's bad habit of breaking his automail," said Winry.

"What's automail?" asked Honey with an innocent curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, you never did tell me what automail was." said Haruhi. Now it was Winry's turn to be confused at their lack of knowledge.

"Winry, these people are from someplace very far away. They don't know about automail, and before yesterday they didn't know about alchemy either." explained Edward.

"Well if you showed them alchemy why didn't you show them my automail?" asked Winry.

"I didn't think it was important," shrugged Edward.

"But you thought that alchemy was important?!" exclaimed Winry.

"Yes, I did," said Edward.

"Alchemy-otaku." said Winry.

"Mechanic-otaku," said Edward. Both of them stuck out their tongues at one another.

"So what is this automail that you're talking about" asked Kyoya.

"Simply put, they're metal prosthetics," said Edward.

"Edward, show them my automail! I wanna see their reaction!" said Winry in a childish tone. Edward sulkily took off his jacket and glove and pulled up his sleeve. Their reactions ranged from freaked out (Tamaki) to awe (Honey). After a few minutes everyone eventually calmed down and broke off into separate conversations.

The twins then started whispering to each other.

"So Al is sensitive to light, like Nekozawa-senpai." whispered Kaoru.

"I bet a little light wouldn't kill him." whispered Hikaru evilly.

"It would be funny to see a big guy like him cowering in the corner in fear of the light" returned Kaoru.

They stood up and said together, "Miss Pinako, we're done eating, where should we put our dishes?"

"In the sink," said Pinako. They walked toward the kitchen.

As they passed Alphonse they quickly reached out and pulled off his helmet. Shocked silence filled the room as everyone turned to look at Alphonse.

After a short time that felt like it lasted forever Tamaki broke the silence. "He's empty." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah," said Edward.

"How?" asked Haruhi.

"We broke the rules of alchemy," said Edward

"You guys have rules?" asked Kaoru

"That's kinda lame," continued Hikaru

"The rules are there for a reason," said Edward, "We aren't allowed to transmute gold, for example, because it would mess up the economy. However, the biggest taboo in the alchemical world is human transmutation, because it's morally wrong and also very dangerous to mess with something like human lives."

"Is that like what that one guy did to Nina?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes, but that's not all it means. It also means that trying to bring somebody back to life is forbidden." said Edward.

"You guys tried to bring somebody back to life?" asked Honey.

"Our mother...We just wanted to see her smile again, we didn't think that something bad would happen from trying to bring her back." said Alphonse.

Edward continued, "The basis of Alchemy is equivalent exchange. In order to get something, something of equal value must be given. When we tried to transmute our mother I lost my leg and Alphonse lost his whole body. By giving my arm I was able to anchor his soul in that armor, but his body is trapped within the Gate of Truth, along with my arm and leg."

"You guys gave so much..." said Kaoru.

"So you must have brought her back, Right?" asked Hikaru.

"That thing," said Edward bitterly, "Wasn't even human."

A cold and mournful silence filled the room. That silence soon became awkward, and everyone wanted to say something and lift the heavy atmosphere, but nobody knew what to say.

Eventually, Winry plucked up the courage and said, "Well...does anybody want dessert?"

All the club members looked at Honey, as that sentence was his cue to start talking about one of his favorite things in the world, cake. After about ten seconds Honey realized what was happening and snapped out of his sad daze.

"Oh...yeah, I like dessert...cake is my favorite. But if it isn't cake, that's okay too...I like anything that's sweet..." he said in an uncharacteristically dispirited way.

Okay! Haruhi would you like to help me get the plates?" asked Winry in a fake cheerful voice.

In this way, the carefree and almost celebratory atmosphere characteristic of the host club slowly returned, and soon the happy chatter continued.

"So Ed, you mentioned that you were going to Dublith, right? asked Winry.

"Yeah, to see our teacher," said Ed through a mouthful of peach cobbler.

Winry perked up and said, "That means you're going through Rush Valley, right?"

"Yeah," said Ed slightly suspiciously, "What about it?"

"ED!" squealed Winry, "Rush Valley is the Mecca of Automail engineers! I've always wanted to go there!"

"So what?" said Ed nonchalantly.

"So what!? You need to take me, that's what!" exclaimed Winry.

"No way," Said Ed.

Winry started pouting, "Please. Pleasepleaseplease. C'mon Ed, please take me with you. Pretty please?"

"If you want to go so badly just go there by yourself!" retorted Ed

"But if I did that, who would pay my travel expenses?" asked Winry matter-of-factly.

Edward started growling, "So you just want to mooch off me."

"Well the way I see it," explained Winry, "You're already taking seven people, so what's one extra ticket matter? And besides, the Military reimburses you on travel expenses and such anyways, right? That means it won't hurt you to take me, so please let me go with you."

"Oh, all right," Ed grumbled, "But only to Rush Valley, you won't come to Dublith or anything."

"Yippee! Thanks Ed!" exclaimed Winry happily, "Oh yeah..Granny, is it okay for me to go?"

"Of course, Winry," said Pinako.

"Okay! Well I'd better go pack!" said Winry cheerfully as she deposited her plate in the sink and went upstairs.

"So Winry Onee-chan is coming with us too?" asked Honey.

Ed sighed, "Apparently."

"Yay! This'll be fun!" exclaimed Honey.

"Yes, I do believe that having a beautiful woman to accompany us will make the journey much more pleasant," added Tamaki. He suddenly realized what he said and added, "But of course no woman is more beautiful than my daughter, right Haruhi-chan?" Haruhi gave Tamaki an unamused glare.

"Boss, that made you sound like a total creep." said the twins in sync.

"I was just showing affection for my daughter!" shouted Tamaki, "There's nothing creepy about it."

"Except for the fact that she's not your daughter," said Hikaru.

The bickering between Tamaki and the twins continued, and the fight was resolved with a glare from Haruhi and a few usa-chan chops from Honey. After everyone was done eating and Winry had finished packing, the group, with the addition of Winry, set off to the train station.

"Hey Ed! Why are you getting tickets for the slow train?" asked Winry.

Edward heaved an exasperated sigh and said, "If we take the express train we'll get to Rush Valley in the middle of the night and then we'll all have to go get off the train and find lodgings until morning. It makes more sense to take the slow train, sleep on the way there, and get there in the morning. My original plan was to take the express train from East City and get there early in the evening, but somebody thought it would be a good idea to stop by Resembool," for the last part Edward sent a glare toward Alphonse.

Winry was about to complain when Haruhi chimed in with, "I think it's a good idea! Honey-senpai and Kyoya-sempai don't like being woken up, so I think it's best for everyone's health if we don't have to get off the train in the middle of the night, when some of us might have fallen asleep."

* * *

><p><strong>So reviewers, do you get what I meant when I said I had leftover peach cobbler?<strong>

**Yay, the plot is progressing! Things start happening a lot once they get to Rush Valley/Dublith...I think. I still don't have the plot concretely set up in my mind...**

**Also, general service announcement: I'm going to a summer camp soon, and they don't allow electronics at all, so there probably won't be another update for about two weeks (I also have to update my other story so that those readers know that I'm alive, which will take time). Sorry.**

**Finally, please review so that you can get a sweet treat too!**


	10. Chapter 7: Operation OTP

**So I bet some of you were wondering how two weeks turned into over a month. Well, as soon as I returned from camp my parents confiscated all my electronics, laptop included. After I finally got it back, I was going to write the next chapter, I really was, but I couldn't motivate myself. I've been trying to somewhat follow the FMA plotline, but I didn't want to go through the whole thing with Panina and Dominic, because it would really be like a re-write plus the Host Club's reactions, which didn't sound fun. But then, I figured out that this is a freaking FANFICTION and I can change the plot as I please. I hope nobody misses Dominic and Paninya, (it's not like I dislike them or anything) but I think everyone will enjoy what I came up with instead, as it is much more...Host Club-esque.**

**Also, this is pretty much my first time writing romantic-ish stuff, and I doubt I'm very good at it, so please excuse me if some of the characters (mainly Haruhi) seem OOC.**

**Reviews:  
>1904: Thanks for reviewing again! Camp was fun, and I even made friends with strangers. (The social link was initiated by me deciding to watch them do a 2-on-2 Yu-Gi-Oh duel.) I see what you mean by it being rushed, and when I go back through this story once it's done I'll try to fix it.<br>Carolina39: Thanks, that's why I decided to base this one in Amestris.  
>BluezebrAFHS: I'm glad they don't seem OOC, as that's always my biggest fear.<br>MarshallAlexandraAnderson: I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!  
>Detective2Conan: I did.<br>Emie14: I didn't, and thanks.  
>xXMadCryXxElricxX: I hope that you will continue to love it.<br>Superrhirhi99: I hadn't thought that far ahead, but yeah, Tamaki will probably try flirting with Izumi. Now I'm really looking forward to writing that.**

**You all get birthday cake, since it was my birthday recently!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club, I don't even own the original idea of writing a crossover about them, but I do own the awesome idea of Operation OTP, which is something I'm rather proud of.**

* * *

><p>On the train to Rush Valley<p>

Haruhi was sitting on the train seat, trying her hardest to fall asleep. She had the two twins resting their heads on her shoulders. In the seat in front of her Honey-senpai was asleep with his head in the lap of an also unconcious Mori-senpai. In the seat to her right across the walkway Tamaki-senpai was asleep in a curled up position, as if he had been moping while he drifted to sleep, which was probably the case because he had been complaining about not being able to sit next to his "precious daughter". Next to him was a dangerous-looking Kyouya-senpai, who was obviously sleeping and not to be disturbed. The seat in front of them was occupied by a resting Winry, and the seat behind them was being utilized by Edward, who was sprawled out and lightly snoring. Behind her was a looming Alphonse, who Haruhi assumed to also be asleep since he hadn't moved for a long time.

"Are you having trouble falling asleep?" came the quiet voice of Alphonse.

"Yeah, I'm actually a pretty light sleeper. I guess the guys are used to it from sleeping on luxury jets or something," said Haruhi while smiling up at Alphonse, "What about you?"

After a pause Al said, "This metal body can't sleep. Actually, there are lots of things I can't do. Sleeping, eating, and dreaming, feeling cold, warmth, hunger, pain, or anything for that matter. I mean, I'm glad I have this body, but sometimes it can be difficult."

"I see," said Haruhi, and the train car was enveloped in an awkward silence.

"Hey, since neither of us can sleep right now, how about we chat?" suggested Alphonse.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Haruhi gratefully.

"Okay. Umm...what do you want to talk about?" asked Alphonse.

"I don't care," said Haruhi, "You're the one who wanted to chat, so I think you should decide."

Alphonse looked at Haruhi sheepishly and said, "My brother and I are usually busy with military business, what with him being a state alchemist and all, so we don't usually have time to just chat. Honestly, I haven't just talked with somebody for so long that I'm not sure what a good conversation topic would be."

"Oh, I see," said Haruhi. She searched her mind for a good topic of conversation and said, "Well what about Ed-san and Winry-san?"

"What about them?" asked Alphonse.

"Well, what's their relationship like? I mean, you guys are childhood friends, right? I was just wondering if there was anything else going on." explained Haruhi.

"Anything else? Like what?" asked Al cluelessly.

"Well...I was just wondering if maybe they were interested in each other in a romantic way." said Haruhi.

"What?!" squeaked Al. Haruhi put a finger to her lips in the universal "be quiet" gesture while glancing around the car, specifically to check and see if either Kyoya or Honey had been awoken. Alphonse quieted down and said, "No I don't think so. Big brother and I both see Winry as a sister."

"Really? His actions don't match that at all. Did you see how overprotective he got when Tamaki-senpai tried flirting with her?" responded Haruhi.

"Hmm...now that I think about it, he did get pretty flustered whenever Colonel Hughes referred to her as his girlfriend." mused Alphonse.

"If somebody else thought so as well, then he really does give off a vibe of liking her as more than a friend. Plus, when I asked Winry she got really flustered as well, so I think it's safe to assume that they both have latent feelings for each other." said Haruhi.

"I guess it's possible, but I think you're assuming too much. I mean, with that logic, somebody could also say that Tamaki likes you," said Alphonse.

Haruhi scoffed and said, "I don't think that's the case. He's just a creep who flirts with every girl he sees."

"That's what I mean," said Al, "He doesn't flirt with you, he just showers you with affection. That's different from how he treats other girls."

"Yeah, but that's because he's under some delusion that I'm his daughter or something," said Haruhi doubtfully.

Alphonse considered this a little and said, "Well, I'm not a romantic expert by any means, but what if you're the first girl that he actually likes, and he treats you like that because he doesn't understand his own feelings, let alone know how to act on them."

Haruhi sat in stunned silence for a little. She had never considered the idea of Tamaki-senpai liking her like _that_. Of course he showered her with affection whenever he could, but she always thought that was because he had to live up to his reputation as "King of the Host Club". However, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that he really _did_ treat her differently from other girls. She cast a disturbed glance over to the sleeping form of Tamaki-senpai; even his troubled face and defensive position were a testament to the fact that he cared about her so much that simply not being able to sit next to her agitated him. If it had been the same situation with any other girl, he would have been content as long as the girl was happy.

After a long bit of silence Alphonse realized that what he said had disturbed Haruhi, and in an attempt to do some damage control he added, "I was only talking hypothetically, though. You really shouldn't take anything I said too seriously; it was mostly just an example to show my point that Ed and Winry might not actually like each other like that," he babbled onward while waving his hands in his standard "it's not like that" gesture.

"Hm...I suppose," muttered Haruhi. The conversation then died and the two lapsed into silence for the rest of the night. Alphonse assumed that Haruhi had fallen asleep, but in reality she was up most of the worrying about her recent revelation.

* * *

><p>In Rush Valley<p>

"EEEEE! Look at this model! It looks so well-balanced and elegant!" Winry squealed. Needless to say, they had arrived in Rush Valley, and Winry was acting like a kid in a toy store. A kid in a toy store who had recently been given a large amount of sugar, that is. She ran from shop to shop, admiring the wares displayed in the windows of each store before moving on and getting distracted by another shiny new model of automail.

"Oh! Look at this one, it's amazing!" Winry continued. The group was walking toward a nearby hotel, as the next train to Dublith was set to leave early the next day. Winry was so enamored by one of the shops that she walked inside in a daze.

"Looks like we lost Winry," said the twins in sync.

Edward grumbled, "Wait here, I'll go get her." Once Ed disappeared through the shop door Tamaki's eyes glinted as if he had been waiting for this opportunity.

"Troops, assemble!" Tamaki commanded as he started setting up a whiteboard that he had obtained from god knows where. Hikaru and Kaoru saluted mockingly, and everyone else gathered around and gave him their more-or-less undivided attention. "I have a hypothesis that in this show we have been crossed with, the main couple is Edward and Winry. However, since this is more of a Shonen-manga show, they still haven't realized their feelings for one another, and probably won't until the end of the series." Tears started sparkling in Tamaki's eyes as he continued, "It's such a tragic fate, and I feel it is our duty to stop that fate from occurring and give them the happy ending they deserve. In fact, I believe that may be the reason why we have been sent here!" The Host Club members understood what Tamaki was saying, but Alphonse looked extremely confused.

"Tamaki, you're breaking the fourth wall again," said Kyoya chastisingly, "Not to mention that you're revealing too much about the author's true intentions."

"Oh," said Tamaki dejectedly, but he quickly bounced back and said, "I think that today may be our only chance, so I am initiating Operation Get Edward and Winry on a Date, AKA Operation OTP!" Tamaki started to explain the plan using the whiteboard, a pointer (which also seemed to appear out of nowhere) and some poorly-drawn stick figures.

At this time Haruhi was struck by how similar this situation was to her conversation with Alphonse last night. She looked at Alphonse and suddenly remembered how the conversation had shifted to her relationship with Tamaki-senpai. This caused her to blush slightly and glance at Tamaki before directing her gaze at the ground.

She quickly composed herself to hear the last of Tamaki-senpai's instructions. "And finally, once we arrive at the restaurant and are seated, Haruhi," he threw a doting glance at her while sticking the pointer at a wobbly stick person wearing a dress, which she assumed to be herself, and then continued, "will say that she's feeling tired as well from all the traveling and I will accompany her back to the hotel. From that point on, the two of them will be alone in a romantic atmosphere and quickly realize their feelings for each other. And then...they kiss," he finished while drawing a large heart on the board.

Haruhi would have objected to being alone with Tamaki-senpai, but as soon as Tamaki had finished, Edward came out of the store half-carrying and half-dragging Winry. She was complaining loudly and saying something about cable-based support systems when Edward dropped her on the ground and she landed on her butt with a *thump*. Haruhi threw a panicked glance at the whiteboard, which would endanger the plan if either Ed or Winry happened to see it. However, it seemed to have magically poofed out of existence while nobody was paying attention.

"Ouch!" Winry exclaimed, "You need to be more gentle with me Ed! I'm a lady after all."

Edward snorted, "Yeah right, ladies don't get excited like that over automail."

Winry pouted and stuck her tongue out at him, but he just brushed it off and continued walking toward the hotel.

Unfortunately, the hotel wouldn't let them check in until four, for some odd reason, so the group went back into town to bide their time. They had lunch at a cheap place next to the train station and spent a large amount of time dragging Winry away from various automail displays. Somewhere along the line, Winry met an accomplished automail mechanic who was looking for an apprentice and was willing to take her on, so she forced Ed to "lend" her some phone money, called Pinako to get permission, and arranged to start working for the mechanic, named Garfiel, the next day, after everyone else's train had left.

After that whole ordeal, the group finally checked into the hotel, and it was then that Hikaru and Kaoru initiated the start of Operation: OTP.

"Ed, we're hungry!" complained the twins.

"So?" asked Edward.

"What're we having for dinner?" asked Kaoru.

"Room service food, why?" asked Ed suspiciously, for he was quickly learning about the twins' mischievous nature.

"We're tired of room service," stated Hikaru, "Let's go to a nice restaurant instead."

"No way, that would be too expensive," said Edward.

Winry decided to join in on the conversation and said, "C'mon Ed, it'll be fun! Plus, you have military funding, so it won't really hurt anything."

Edward grumbled, "I think you're all overestimating how much the military likes me. Besides, it's totally corrupt to use military funding like that."

The twins realized the state alchemist would need a little more coercing, and a sly grin appeared mirrored on their two faces. "Edward~," they said in an almost teasing way, "You're responsible for keeping us safe, right?"

Edward got a bad feeling as he said, "Yes, my orders were to protect you from harm and keep you in good health while you're in Amestris."

The grin on the twins' faces got even larger, "In that case, you have to take us to a nice restraunt." said Hikaru.

"And why's that?" asked Edward, his bad feeling getting stronger.

"Well, most of us come from affluent families," started Kaoru.

"We usually eat high-class food, and honestly, our stomachs are bad at coping with the commoner's food we've been forced to have so often as of late," continued Hikaru.

"So unless you want us to get sick..." Kaoru trailed off

"Which would be a breach of your orders," added Hikaru.

"You better take us out to eat!" the two concluded together. At this point, their grins were as wide as the Cheshire Cat's.

Edward sent them a deadly glare, but decided that arguing would only give him a headache. "Fine," he conceded grumpily. Winry jumped up and started celebrating the twins' victory. Everyone else stood up and got ready to go.

"Um... I'm kinda tired from all the traveling, so I'll stay here and rest," Honey said while rubbing one of his eyes with a clenched fist and smiling gently. It was a mutually understood fact that Mori would stay behind as well to watch over Honey.

The group said goodbye to the two who stayed behind and left the hotel. After they had walked a few blocks Kyoya pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and said, "I can't help but feel concerned about Honey-senpai."

Alphonse agreed, "He did look rather pale."

Kyoya sighed and said, "He has a tendency to act tough when it comes to his own health, usually because he doesn't want Mori-senpai to worry."

"That's true! One time he even tried to cover up that he had a cavity," chimed in Haruhi.

Kyoya nodded and said, "I think he might have actually been feeling terribly, otherwise he wouldn't have passed up an opportunity to eat some high-class cake."

"You might have a point," agreed Edward, "But what should we do about it?"

"I think the best plan would be for one of us to go back and get some medicine for him. Especially something with a lot of Vitamin C to boost his immune system, in case he really is sick," said Kyoya.

"I'll go, since I have money to get the medicine," said Alphonse, "But I think you should come with me, Kyoya, since you seem to have quite a bit of medical knowledge."

"Of course I do. My family does deal in medical supplies and hospitals, after all," said Kyoya while pushing his glasses up again.

"I guess that sounds fine," said Edward nonchalantly, though really he was happy that he would have to pay for less people.

With that, the group split up again, the remaining six continuing to the restaurant, which was fittingly named "Mechania".

Once they had entered the lobby and were waiting to be seated, Hikaru said, "Well, that was a good waste of time."

"Huh?" asked Edward irritably.

"Oh yeah, we were never hungry. We just though it would be boring to wait in the room all this time," grinned Kaoru.

A tick mark appeared over one of Edward's eyebrows, "Say what?"

"We also thought it would be fun to mess with you," said Hikaru with a Cheshire grin.

More tick marks appeared, and Edward was on the verge of exploding.

"We'll head back to the hotel now, no sense in sitting around here." Said Kaoru as they headed for the doors.

Hikaru turned back as they were about to disappear from view and said, "Don't worry, if we get hungry we'll just call room service!" The large and decorative black door swung closed quietly.

Edward couldn't contain his rage any more and shouted, "YOU SNEAKY LITTLE GREMLINS! I SWEAR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I LISTEN TO ANYTHING YOU DEVILS IN HUMAN FORM SAY!" It was almost an entertaining spectacle to Haruhi, as he was reacting just about the same way that Tamaki-senpai usually did.

"Sir, I must ask you to be quiet, as you're disturbing our other guests," said a waitress clad in an elegant black dress. They were then led to their table and Tamaki and Haruhi sat down in a way that ensured that Winry and Edward were seated across from each other.

Haruhi recognized that it was now the time for her to play her part in the operation. She allowed her head to fall forward and rested it against her forearms.

Tamaki-senpai was instantly worried and exclaimed, "Haruhi are you okay?! Are you feeling sick?" Haruhi could hear the genuine concern in his voice, it seemed that her acting was convincing enough, though to be fair it wasn't so much acting as it was submitting to the fatigue that she had been fighting back all day.

"I'm okay, just tired. I only got an hour of sleep last night," she said. It wasn't a lie, and now that she had given in to the weariness she felt that she wouldn't even be able to muster the energy to walk back to the hotel.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you fool! You look exhausted." said Tamaki-senpai in his concern-laden voice. He then said to Edward, "I don't think it's a good idea for my daughter to stay here. I'll take her back to the hotel."

"In that case, we should all go back," said Edward.

"No!" Tamaki-senpai nearly shouted, "We're already here, and you two seem to be feeling fine, so I think you should stay and enjoy dinner together." Tamaki stood up and went around the table to help Haruhi stand up. Edward was about to object when Tamaki-senpai added, "Edward, a gentleman's duty is to ensure the happiness of women everywhere. I can tell that Winry has been looking forward to eating here, so if you leave and make this beautiful lady unhappy, I will personally ensure that you live to regret it."

Edward snapped his jaw shut and Haruhi was guided by Tamaki out of the restaurant. Once the cool evening air hit Haruhi, she realized that she was now alone with Tamaki-senpai, the man she had recently realized held feelings for her. A slight blush came to her cheeks, which she hid by turning her face downward, as if she were too tired to keep it up.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like Operation OTP? The next chapter will be focused on Ed and Winry's "Date" as well as Tamaki taking Haruhi to the hotel. Get ready for badly-written romance!<strong>

**Also, don't count on a quick update. I'll try to get it out as soon as I can, but I still have Paradise Battlefront to write on, and writing romance is daunting to me. Sorry, but I feel like you all deserve the truth.**

**Remember: Reviewers get a sweet treat (and my eternal gratitude)**


End file.
